The Grecian Tea-Shop
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Takes place after TOA: The Dark Prophecy. While in the southwest looking for the third emperor and the Erythraean Sybil our trio come across a small little teashop. They quickly come to realize that the owners of this teashop are not all that normal, and must decide if these three owners are either friends or enemies. Meg, Apollo, Grover new characters
1. The Tea Shop

**A/N So... this idea popped into my head. I may or may not continue. I hope you enjoy this work.**

 **Summery: While in the southwest looking for the third emperor and the Erythraean Sybil our trio come across a small little teashop. They quickly come to realize that the owners of this teashop are not all that normal, and must decide if these three owners are either friends or enemies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Meeting them.**

 _The Greecian Teashop_

"This looks like a nice place to rest" I said looking at the sign above. As I stood outside, a familiar looking girl, a tray held in her hands was staring at us through giant window her chocolate eyes showing an interest. Her face was olive toned and her brown curls was down in an elaborate ancient Grecian hairstyle.

A costumer snapped at her and she smiled and spoke to him, (most likely to apologize) before heading outside.

"Do you three, wish to come in?" She asked.

Grover, Meg and I turned to stare at each other.

"We, have more then just tea" She said kindly. "And teens are free from 4pm-7pm"

"That's kind of you" I said cautiously.

The woman shrugged. "We'd rather let kids have a place to hang out, then getting in trouble."

"You sell anything else?" Meg asked.

The woman nodded. "Cake too,"

Grover nodded. "Okay… do you also have coke cans, or enchalidas?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" She shrugged. "You three coming in or not, the owner does not much care for those who loiter outside her tea-shop."

Grover, Meg and I shrugged and entered.

"Cassie!" A walked toward the group her eyes glaring holes at waitress.

Cassie smiled at the woman. Who appeared to be in her late fifties early sixties, her hair was a light blonde that seemed to blend in with grey streaks that were starting to appear. Her blue eyes seemed to blaze as she stared at the young waitress.

Grover stiffened and eyed Helen with interest.

"Miss Helen" Cassie said. "I know how much you hate teenagers loitering outside so I thought I would invite them in, neither of them look as though they've had something decent to eat in a while."

Helen turned her attention to us 'teenagers' and eyed us up and down.

"Hmm" Helen said. "You told them that teenagers are free from 4-7 I suppose?"

"Naturally, Miss Helen" Cassie said.

"Good" Helen said before turning her attention to us. "You three behave yourselves, and don't get it into your heads that my generosity means you can act however you want in my Tea-Shop, you act out, I may have to ask you to leave."

"Yes Miss Helen" Meg, grover and even I felt complied to utter.

"Good" Helen straightened. "Cassie show them to their seats."

"Yes Miss" Cassie said before ushering to them to a booth in the back far enough away from the other costumers, so we could talk privately.

I looked at her impressed. "How did you know?"

Cassie shrugged. "I can read people rather well" she said handing them a couple of menus. "I'll be back shortly" A bell sounded signalling the entrance of another costumer. Grover straightened as three new costumers entered.

"Hey, Jenny!" Cassie called as a group of kids entered. At the front was a girl with blonde hair a few shades darker then 'Miss Helens' entered the shop. The hair was pulled back in a long braid. She was wearing jeans and a loose blouse a pink light jacket was wrapped around her form.

Behind Jenny were another two people a girl with darkened skin, and ringlets covering her oval face and a boy with black hair cropped short and eyes as grey as Athena's. The Boy had an arm wrapped around Jenny's.

"Hey Mariah, Hey Jackson" Cassie said. "Glad you two could come in today, 3 of the waite staff called in sick."

"On a Monday" Jenny said a smile on her face.

"Hush, Jen-and I honestly need all the help I can get." Cassie said. "Rush is going to start in about five minutes."

"If you charged the teens, we wouldn't have this problem" Jackson said taking an apron. "It's not a wise business strategy."

"Most of the teens who don't pay tend to leave a very nice tip, so keep your dang mouth shut" Cassie whispered, though thanks to me still having a bit of my divine hearing I could still hear. "And you _know_ you'll be keeping those."

Jackson grumbled. While Jenny and Mariah just pulled an apron from under the counter.

"I'll man the money" Jenny said going to stand behind the counter.

"Ah, ah" Cassie said. "Nice try, You're aunt Helen said that you were to _specifically_ wait the costumers."

"That was _one_ time"

"That _one time_ was _one time_ too many"

"I've learned and grown since then"

"In two weeks" Cassie laughed. "Uh-huh no, do as your aunt says, I'm manning cash"

Jenny groaned. "I _hate you_."

Cassie nodded as though she saw this coming. "Get in line sweetie"

Jenny looked remorseful at that. "I didn't-"

Cassie sighed. "I know, just... do as your told alright?"

Jenny bit her lip and nodded. Jackson wrapped an arm around Jenny. "Come on, these costumers won't serve themselves"

* * *

 **Take a guess who the three woman (Alright two woman one teenager) are. As always please leave a review.**


	2. Memories of a Bitter Nature

"Hey, I'm Jenny" Jenny said smiling at them. "Is there something I can get you?"

I eyed his menu. "Umm, Earl Grey?"

Meg pursed her lips. "Same"

Grover nodded. "Same"

Jenny nodded. "Oookay" She said she gave each of them another smile and turned on her heal and left.

I turned to grover. "You smell anything?"

"Miss Helen, and one of three children that just entered are Demigods, not Jenny" Grover said. "And more then that, I think Helen is a daughter of Zeus"

I looked at Grover impressed. "What makes you say that?"

"She has a similar scent to Thalia" Grover admitted. "Admittedly without the pine"

"Pine?" Meg asked.

"Thalia Grace spent a few years as a pine tree, after a disastrous attempt to get her to camp half-blood alive." I offered.

"Anyway" Grover cut in. I glared at him for the disrespect before remembering on crucial fact. Grover was the satyr assigned to getting Thalia to camp. I turned my head away and I saw Cassie staring at us worriedly.

For a moment she looked like an ordinary waitress then I saw her in a _chiton_ on a balcony in troy and my eyes widened.

"Cassandra" I whispered before my vision went dark. The last thing I saw in present day was her rushing toward me.

These flashbacks are really starting to grate on my nerves. I think too long on a past moment, I remember something inconsequential, or I remember something in relation to the past event and _boom_ I'm reliving a moment, I'd much rather keep in the past.

And This moment was definitely not one I wanted to relive.

 _"_ _Apollo!" Cassandra called her eyes alight with happiness as she ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug._

 _"_ _My dear Cassandra" Her father intoned. "Learn to_ control _yourself. You are a princess of Troy, act as such."_

 _Cassandra had only been 15 when she had caught my eye, but she had only come out looking for potential suitors two years later, at seventeen. When I started making my advances._

 _"_ _It's not problem sir" I said. Eying him daring him to correct me. "She is just excited."_

 _He coughed uncomfortably while Cassandra took me away._

 _"_ _Best to stay out of his hair for now" Cassandra muttered. "Must you annoy him_ every time _you come to town, you know it will only make him angrier"_

 _I lightly tapped her nose. "That would be no fun"_

 _"_ _If you want him to be a gracious host, it would be nice if you could play the grateful guest" Cassandra said._

 _"_ _Me?" I smiled. "ungrateful?"_

 _Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "I doubt our home is anything like that of Olympus" She said bowing her head._

 _"_ _How's your sight?" I asked._

 _"_ _Amazing" She said._

 _I smiled and bent down to give her kiss. Slowly losing myself when. My hands reaching to loosen the straps around her shoulder when._

 _She pulled away and slapped me, hard._

 _"_ _What on earth are you doing!" She hissed wiping her mouth._

 _"_ _Do you not remember your word?" I asked my tone and mood darkening. "Sight in exchange for… a night in your bed"_

 _"_ _You_ never _said that_ " _Cassandra said._

 _"_ _Of course, I did" I said. "Are you calling me a liar"_

 _"_ _I'm saying your mistaken" She hissed. "I would remember selling my body away like some_ whore _"_

 _I did not appreciate the implied slight against me. "Are you saying no? To me?"_

 _"_ _I'm not giving what was_ never _specified in the original exchange_ " _Cassandra hissed._

 _"_ _Very well" I said I took her chin in my hand. I could feel her fear, and within her mind I saw horrid images of what she'd thought I'd do, and then a vision, of her saying the future, and no one believing her._

 _I smiled and kissed her spitting in her mouth as I did so._

 _"_ _There" I said. "The future shall be yours to see, but no one will ever believe you."_

 _"_ _You_ monster! _" She cried._

 _I turned and walked away._

Then the vision faded, and I was pulled into another vision. This time ten years later.

 _I was sitting in a chariot, this time as Lester Papadopoulos my appearance slightly see-through. Cassandra was sitting in front of me beside her a man with curly hair and scruffy beard. Who I immediately recognized as Agamemnon_

 _Cassandra seemed to be shaking slightly, and Agamemnon turned to her and took her hand. "There is nothing to fear my dear, I will treat you kindly"_

 _"_ _The gods will not allow anyone of King Prius' line to live" She said ominously. "I would have done better to die in Troy."_

 _"_ _Yes, burned alive, instead of living in my palace" Agamemnon said dubiously. "Come now you must see how crazy you sound."_

 _"_ _No,_ your _crazy, if you think your wife Clytemnestra, is going to let what happened to Iphigenia go." Cassandra said. "You will not last, the night"_

 _Agamemnon's face turned ugly. "Is that a threat Cassandra?"_

 _"_ _It's prophecy"_

 _"_ _Ahh, are you the oracle at Delphi now?"_

 _"_ _You don't believe me"_

 _"_ _Why should I believe a mad woman?"_

 _Cassandra let out a laugh. "Mad because I speak the truth? You're the mad one for leaving your wife home alone for ten years to stew in grief and anger. To fight in some pointless war."_

 _I could tell what was going to happen before it did. Agamemnon smacked her across the face. "Keep_ silent!"

 _Cassandra put a delicate hand to her face and she turned to glare at her capturer. "Can't handle the truth?"_

 _The carriage stopped, and Agamemnon exited the carriage, Cassandra followed shortly after._

 _I watched as Cassandra was forced away. Watched as she was murdered in front of my eyes. Her screaming profanities. Her whispering to Clytemnestra as to what her fate would be, how her son would return kill her for the death of his husband. How Clytemnestra laughed at her as she was killed alongside Agamemnon._


End file.
